FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a heating element for a Deglor furnace, including a heating bar being surrounded by a ceramic protective tube having a closed end and having an open end with a flange.
Deglor furnaces are used for the vitrification of ash from refuse incineration plants. Impurities contained in the ash are evaporated and separated off. The vitrified constituents can be used as building materials or can be dumped. Deglor furnaces work at temperatures of between 1300.degree. C. and 1500.degree. C. For that purpose, each Deglor furnace is provided with heating elements in its ceiling region. The heating elements are surrounded relative to the outside by a protective tube made of ceramic. That tube is closed at a first end and open at a second end thereof. The protective tubes which were used heretofore have an outwardly-directed flange at their open end which is produced together with the protective tube from one piece. Such flanges are used to mount the protective tubes on the ceiling bricks of the Deglor furnace. Due to temperature fluctuations and corrosion to which the protective tubes are exposed, a destruction of the ceramic tubes can occur. A complete exchange of the heating element is therefore necessary, involving a high outlay.